


I Do (Because It's Meaningless Without You)

by DonAnon



Category: Free!
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mostly Cannon Compliant, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Smut, Weddings, supportiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonAnon/pseuds/DonAnon
Summary: After a fun filled weekend with their friends, Makoto and Haru take the next step in their relationship and start living an engaged couple. Will planning a wedding make their love stronger or just add more stress to their lives? A sequel to The Collapse, but you don't necessarily have to read it to know what's going on =)





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of smut in chapter 1 so if you want to avoid that stuff, please skip ahead to chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut. Feel free to skip ahead to Chapter 2 where fluffiness awaits!

Although Haru would never admit it aloud, he always had a good time with his friends. The weekend had brought many good things to him. Gou's pregnancy, Nagisa and Rei moving back to a lovely house in Japan, Sousuke and Rin reuniting. Hell, even he and Sousuke had made amends which was a surprising development. But most importantly, he and the love of his life were going to get married!

 

At first he thought he came to this decision too lightly. After all, Haru didn't feel he and Makoto needed to be get married. The love that they shared was special and he didn't give a damn if the rest of the world recognized it or not. But seeing how happy Makoto was he asked and the thought of cementing their commitment in front of everyone didn't seem so bad.

 

Makoto grabbed Haru's hand snapping him out of this thoughts. Haru turned his attention to him and Makoto smiled. His fiance planted a small kiss to his forehead before tucking a strand of hair behind his hair. He leaned over and whispered "I hope you're ready Haruka. As soon as we get home I'm going to wreck you." Haru swallowed thickly as a shiver ran through his spine.

 

While Makoto was the sweetest man alive, sometimes he and Haru liked to get a little, well, unconventional, in the bedroom. Although Haru got a taste of this during the weekend on the beach, it wasn't nearly what they both craved. What they truly needed to cement the promise they made to each other.

 

He couldn't wait to get home.

 

***

 As soon as Haru and Makoto entered their apartment, Makoto smashed his lips against the smaller male and pressed him up against the wall. Haru happily welcomed what Makoto had to give him and embraced the taller man kissing him back just as passionately.  Makoto rubbed Haru's thighs before lifting them slightly. Haru got the picture and allowed himself to be lifted. They continued to make out against the wall, lips occasionally traveling to the other's neck and chest as Maokto carried him to the bedroom and placed his lover gently on the bed.

 

Makoto walked over to the closet and Haru's heart sped up in anticipation as he pulled out a black suitcase.

 

"Which one would you like to wear, my love?" Makoto asked.

"The lace one." Haru replied voice barely above a whisper. 

"You always look so pretty in this one, Haruka. But of course you have to earn the right to wear it."

"Anything, Makoto."

"Strip for me. Slowly."

 

Haru stood and as slowly and as seductively as he could slipped out of his clothes. Makoto seemed to approve judging by the hum of appreciation. 

 

"Such a good boy Haruka. Down."

Haru sank to knees.

"Come."

He crawled over to his lover stopping at his feet and looking up at him expectantly. 

Makoto kneeled and kissed him before slipping the lace collar on him.  He lazily pumped Haru's cock eliciting a small whimpoer from him. Makoto chuckled. "Don't worry my love. I'll give you what you want. Spread yourself for me."

 

Haru did as he was told and Makoto spent ample time loosing him up with his fingers before sticking one of their vibrators inside him on low. Haru felt like he was on the edge of exploding already, but he knew he had much longer to go. 

 

Makoto repositioned himself in front of Haru and stood so Haru's face was aligned with his cock. Haru licked his lips in anticipation.  Makoto smiled at him, gently running his hands through his lover's hair. 

 

"You've been so good Haruka. So patient and sweet just for me. So trusting that I'll give you what you need. How about I give you a reward?" 

Haru found himself whimpering at his words. "Yes please."

Makoto took off his boxes briefs, freeing himself for Haru. The smaller male looked up at the brunette who nodded. He wasted no time sucking and licking at the other enjoying every moan and twitch from his lover. While he definitely enjoyed having Makoto in his mouth, there was somewhere he needed him more. Makoto got the picture and finally seemed ready to get onto the main event.

 

Makoto gently pulled the vibrator out of Haru before replacing it with his own member right there on the bedroom floor. He thrust hard and fast into his lover taking in every moan, every twitch before they both slipped over the edge. They laid on the floor together a few moments, kissing and cuddling before Makoto got up to run them a bath. He picked up Haru and gently placed him on the bed.

 

"Was I too rough Haru-chan?" Makoto asked as he carried him into the bathroom for their bath once the water was finished running.

Haru shook his head. "No. You were perfect. Makoto is always perfect." Haru mumbled sleepily.

Makoto smiled down at him. "I love you, Haru."

"I love you too Makoto." 

 


	2. High off Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru make preparations to tell their families about their wedding plans.

Haru was drained. Due to the meet they had coming up, his coach was running him and his team mates ragged. All he wanted was a nice lunch, a nap and then to cook a nice meal for Makoto to come home to. It appeared fate had other plans.

 

"Alright spill it, Nanase! What's going on?" One of his teammates, Ito Hideo, asked. His other teammate, Nakamura Joji joined in blocking Haru from leaving his locker area. 

"I don't know what you mean." Haru replied.

"You've come back a different man, Nanase! You beat practice records. You've been smiling all damn day. It's like someone took your chip out." Ito said. 

Joji elbowed the taller man in the stomach. "Be nice you idiot. If Haru here wants to share he'll share. So share."

 

Haru sighed. These two were quite troublesome, but Haru had to admit he quite liked them. Joji was one of the most senior members of their team and one of the best breaststroke swimmers he had ever seen. Hideo joined the club a little after Haru and despite his towering figure was two years younger than him. 

 

Haru put on his shirt then reached into his pants pockets for his ring. He held it up for his teammates before slipping it on his finger. The pair gasped in astonishment and happiness.

"No way!"

"You're getting married!?!?" 

Haru nodded. "I proposed to him this weekend."

 

Hideo patted him on the back. "It's about damn time! Makoto is lovely. If I were gay I'd try to marry him myself."

Haru glared at him causing Joji to laugh. 

"He's only kidding Haru, relax. You and Makoto were made for each other. Besides, Hideo is too stupid for Makoto. He'd drive him nuts."

Haru couldn't help but soften at this and a small smile pulled on his lips. 

"Aww jeez, Joji that's not nice! Makoto thinks I'm great! Doesn't he?"

Joji rolled his eyes. "C'mon Haru let's go celebrate. My treat."

Haru was tired, but well, it was nice to have someone be supportive of his future. His nap could wait. "Sure. Let's go to that restaurant by the train station. They have great mackerel."

 

*** 

Although Makoto was starved and Haru had prepared a delicious bento for him, Makoto couldn't bring himself to each too much. He kept getting glimpses of his ring and he couldn't help but to stop and stare at it every few moments. He still couldn't believe it. Haru proposed. His Haru proposed! Makoto had dreamed about this ever since he was a child and it was far better than he ever imagined. Soon they would both be Mr....

Tachibana?

Nanase?

Tachnibana-Nanase?

Tachibananase?

Hmmm. They would need to talk about this further. Maybe they could-

 

"Tachibana-san!" Makoto jumped ten feet in the air almost spilling his bento in the process. He clutched his chest and stared in disbelief at the giggling perpetrator Sato Fumiko.  She was a new intern at the swim club Makoto worked and Makoto had been looking after her. 

 

"Tachibana-san has been very distracted today!" Fumiko chided.

Makoto  rubbed the back of his neck. "I know. And soon I'm going to have to a lot more to worry about."

"Oh?"

Makoto trusted her enough to show her the ring. She squealed in delight and wrapped Makoto in a tight hug. "Congratulations! You and Nanase-san must be very excited!" 

"We are! I don't think I've ever been this happy or excited in my life except for when the twins were born."

"Have you told anyone else yet?"

Makoto nodded. "Our friends who were with us during our long weekend.  We still need to tell our parents."

"You better do it soon! My parents were furious when my sister waited over a month to tell him. They didn't really approve of her boyfriend, but they were disappointed they weren't told about the marriage proposal right away."

 

"You're right," Makoto sighed. "But I'm not sure how his parents will react."

"Oh?"

"They don't really...approve...of our relationship. You see, they weren't Haru-chan very much when he was growing up. His grandmother and my parents pretty much raised him. So for everyone else, it seems like the most natural development considering how close we've always been. But his parents find it a little unsettling. They tolerate it, but they've made it pretty clear they don't like it."

Fumiko patted him on the back. "I'm sorry to hear that! Poor Nanase-san. But to Hell with his parents though! He loves you and you love him. That's what's most important!"

Makoto laughed and patted her head. "So wise."

"Well, I try. So tell me about what happened? Was it everything you never dreamed!"

 Makoto broke out into a huge grin as he prepared to tell the tale of how the love of his life proposed to him.

 

***

 The closing of the front door and Makoto announcing he was home snapped Haru out of his slumber. He shot up and scrambled to the door to greet him. Makoto smiled at him and kissed his forhead.

 

"Were you sleeping, my love?"

Haru blushed sheepishly. _Forgot to make dinner._

Makoto smiled at him. "It's okay. We can order pizza."

"I should only have one slice. Joji and Hideo dragged me to lunch."

"Oh yeah? I take it you told them?"

"Mhm. They were thrilled. Did you tell anyone?"

"Just Fumi-chan. She was also pretty excited." Makoto chuckled as the pair their way to their living room.

 

They snuggled up on the coach together for a few moments before Makoto spoke. "We should tell our parents soon."

Haru frowned.

Makoto kissed his hair. "I know, I know. But we can't leave it for too long, Haru-chan."

Haru sighed. "I know. I'm fine with your telling your parents. I know they'll be happy for us. But mine...."

"Why don't we invite both of our families to come when you get home from your meet? That way we can talk to them at once and face to face." _And so my parents can run interference if things get ugly._

Haru was so grateful he had Makoto in his life. He always had the best ideas. He nodded.

"Then it's settled. After we've had dinner we'll call them and make arrangements for them to come week after next. That should give you enough to mentally prepare for your parents."

 

There was never enough time for that. But he knew it needed to be done. Besides, nothing, not even Haru's parents, could make him feel bad about wanting to spend the rest of his life with Makoto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this! Feedback and comments are welcomed and appreciated as always <3


	3. "But You Can't Get Married!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru tell their parents about their engagement. Some people take it better than others.

If there was a Hell, Haru figured it would probably include some form of forcedi nteraction with his parents. Haru did his best to not to hold a grudge, but he never quite understood how his parents could leave him alone once his grandmother died. Sure, Haru was stubborn about leaving Iwatobi. Sure, his mother had to take care of his father when he got injured at work. But once he was healed couldn't his mother at least come back? He had the Tachibanas to take care of him and for that he was eternally grateful, but well, sometimes a boy needed his own family. His own flesh. His own blood.

 

Despite that need, Haru was very reluctant most days about interacting with his parents. His mom was generally fine, but his father. His father was a real jerk. Not as bad as Sousuke's father, but definitely a runner up. He could see his father scowling from down a mile away next to his nervous looking mother. Haru took a deep breath and steeled himself for one of the worst weekends of his life.

 

He approached them. His mother smiled warmly before embracing him.

 

"Look at you Haruka! You're glowing!"

Haru blushed as he awkwardly hugged her back. "Hi mom." 

Once the hug was over he turned to his father and bowed. "Hello father."

"Hello, son. Your mom's right. You do look different."

Haru tried to brush it off. "It's been a while since you've seen me. It's mostly the training."

"Mostly? Will we learn the rest of what has my boy so different?" His mother questioned.

"Yeah, soon enough. Should we go to the hotel to drop your things off?"

"Yes, that would perfect thank you."

"Okay let's go."

 

Haru father extended his hand for the car keys. "I know how you drive."

Haru sighed inwardly and reluctantly offered up the keys. It was going to be a very long weekend.

*** 

Every time Makoto saw his family after a long while, his resolve to eventually move back to Iwatobi one day strengthened. He missed them so much! The twins were getting so big he barely recognized them. And of course he missed his mom and dad very much.  They were the kindest, gentlest people he'd ever known and he hoped he was making them proud. Makoto had taken the day off to be with them and currently they were enjoying a walk through one of the many gardens in the city.

 

"Thanks for coming you guys! It really means a lot to Haru and me." Makoto said to his parents.

His mother smiled at him. "Of course! We're glad you invited us. Haru and his parents will be joining us for dinner right?"

Makoto nodded. "Yes. He should be with them now."

"They haven't seen him a while have they?" Mr. Tachibana interjected. 

"No, unfortunately. Not since he qualified for Nationals last year."

"Oh wow. They didn't even see in the International event in Okinawa a few months ago? You'd think they'd at least be there for that."

Makoto shook his head. "Sadly, no. I felt badly I could only be there for two of the events, but he did place high and they did call to congratulate him when he made it on the news."

 

Mrs. Tachibana chuckled. "I remember that interview. He did very well. He's gotten a lot better with the press."

Makoto could feel his chest poke out with pride. "He has! He still hates it but he is doing much better. The press seems to respect him and understand his somewhat ...terse... nature."

Mrs. Tachibana laughed as he hugged her son. "Such a good boyfriend my son is!"

"Daw mom please."

Mr. Tachibana laughed as well. "Leave the boy alone Tamako we don't want him to short circuit."

"But it's fun! If I can't pick on my son who can?"

Mr. Tachibana touched his chin thoughtfully. "You're right! Proceed."

"You guys are impossible." Makoto grumbled. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

***

To Haru and Makoto's delight dinner was going very well. Everyone was smiling and laughing, even Haru's father who usually shared the same stoic expressions as his son. It seemed like the perfect time to come clean. Makoto cleared his throat and waited for everyone to settle down before speaking.

 

"Thanks everyone for coming to see us. I'm sure you've been wondering why we invited you. Haru and I have an announcement. We're getting married."

Ran and Ren cheered in delight while Makoto's mother offered her congratulations before Makoto's father spoke.

 

"Are you sure you boys want to get married now? You're not even in your mid twenties yet. Couldn't you hold off a few years?"  

Makoto nodded. "Sure, we could wait. But we don't want to."

"I've made him wait long enough." Haru added. 

Makoto's father raised his eyebrows in question so Haru continued. "I've always loved Makoto and I've always known he's loved me. For a while that was enough. I thought that we didn't need to go through all this because we already know how we feel about each other. But now...now I want everyone to know that Makoto is mine and I am his. I want to show him that no matter what we are in this together and have made this commitment to each other. I would very much like to marry Makoto now."

"Oh Haru! Do you really mean that? Do you really feel this way?" Makoto asked.

Haru turned to face his love and saw his eyes were brimming with tears and the biggest smile he had ever seen grace his face. Haru would do anything to keep Makoto smiling like this. To protect him. To make him this happy always. Haru simply nodded and was rewarded with a large hug and a million I love yous.

 

Makoto's father chuckled bringing them out of their moment. "You kids are something." He sighed before leaning back in his chair and continuing. "I still think you're a bit too young, but who am I to stand in your way. I love you both and will support you in this."

"Thanks, dad!"

"Thank you Tachibana-san. I promise I will continue to take good care of your son."

"I know you will. You always have."

 

Mrs Tachibana wiped her eyes before turning to address Haru's parents who were eerily silent throughout all this. "Yukio, Iku what do you think of this?"

Mrs Nanase fidgeted with her hands. "Well, I think-"

"This is insane." Mr. Nanase said finally. Sensing what was coming Mr. Tachibana excused himself and the twins.

 

"Father-"

"This. Is. Crazy! It's one thing to shack up and play house, but it's a completely different subject to get married. It isn't even legal in Japan!"

"Haru and I have talked about this. We haven't decided yet, but we can have ceremony here and legally do it on our honeymoon or we could have a destination wedding to where it is legal. It may not be recognized here yet, but Haru and I have already prepared documents so we would both be protected and provided for if anything were to happen to us."

"Then there is no need for this!" Mr. Nanase shouted. 

"Yes, we DON'T NEED to, but we WANT to and we ARE so you can just accept that or don't." Haru yelled back.

His father stood. "Don't talk to me like that."

"Don't talk to ME like that." Haru gritted out as he mirrored his father's actions.

"Boys, boys, everyone settle down please." Mrs. Nanase pleaded.  "Yukio, Haru sit down."

"Yes, Haru dear, please sit. There's no need for this." Mrs. Tachibana encouraged as Makoto gently tugged on Haru's hand.

Haru sat but this father remained standing.

 

"Haruka, your father means well even if you don't see it. He just wants to protect you. Protect you both."

"I don't need protecting from the man I love." Haru countered.

Mrs Nanase nodded frantically. "I understand that sweetheart, but please try to understand our point of view. You two are so young and marriage, particularly marriage between two, uh ...men...can make things complicated. It could affect your careers, your endorsements. Haru we just want to make sure that you've thought this through."

Haru crossed his arms. "You either accept it or don't. We ARE getting married."

"Over my dead body." Mr. Nanase grumbled.

"Mother will be sure to pick out a nice suit for you." Haru replied before storming out of the restaurant.

 

***

About 30 minutes later Haru found himself at the aquarium watching the dolphins swim. Aside from orcas, Haru liked dolphins the most. They were beautiful and graceful, a sight to behold in the water. Watching them swim brought him some semblance of peace since he wasn't able to go swimming himself right now to clear his head.

 

Damn them. Damn his mother and for caring more about themselves than him. Damn them for not giving a shit about his happiness. Why couldn't they understand? Why couldn't they at least pretend to be happy for him? Haru blinked in surprise when a tear drop hit his clenched fist in his lap. He wiped his eyes in shock at still being able to shed tears over them. Damn them. Damn them both.

 

"Haru?" A familiar voice said behind him. He wiped his eyes quickly and turned around to find a worried Makoto.

"Hi."

"Hi." Makoto said as he sat down next to his lover. "Are you okay?"

Haru shook his head. "Despite everything, I just wanted to hear them say it was okay."

Makoto drew him close and kissed the top of his head. "I know. If it makes you feel any better your mother is quite worried. Everyone except for your dad wanted to look for you. I told them I knew where you'd probably be."

"What if I wasn't here?" Haru asked.

"I would have tried the ramen shop where we had our second date."

That elicited a small chuckled from Haru. _He never forgets._

 

"To Hell with them Haru. We don't really need their approval do we? We're adults now. We can decide for ourselves how we want to spend our lives."

Haru sighed. "They are right you know. We are young. And it won't be easy."

Makoto shrugged. "Nothing worth having is ever easy. And you are worth everything."

"So are you, Tachibana Makoto."

 


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru struggles with his parent's rejection of his impending marriage to Makoto.

One of the best things about being with Haru was getting to wake up next to him each morning. Although many people would say Haru was detached and impersonal, Makoto knew otherwise. His Haru was very warm and giving and affectionate particularly when they laid together in bed. There was a softness, a vulnerability, to Haru during those moments. Makoto cherished each moment of holding him, stroking his hair, being a pillow and confidant during those blissful moments before sleep overtook them and then experiencing the joy of seeing him smile first thing.

 

This morning was no different. Haru was sleeping soundly in his arms not even stirring when Makoto shifted.

 

He must have been tired physically and emotionally exhausted from the night before. The couple stayed at the aquarium for about 30 minutes longer before Makoto shot their families a quick text letting them know Haru was safe and that they were on their way home. Only the Tachibanas were at their apartment waiting for them. Haru did his best to put on a cheerful appearance in front of them, but they wouldn't be fooled and offered their apologies for the evening. Haru accepted but disappeared into the bathroom. Eventually Makoto's parents went home but the twins were allowed to stay the night. Once Haru came out they played videogames and even visited an all night ramen shop before retiring to bed. 

 

Makoto stroked his lover's hair before getting up and heading to the kitchen. He thought it would be a nice gesture to make breakfast for Haru and the twins. Makoto was a terrible cook in the past. There was the "Water Incident" back in high school followed by the "Rice Cooker Incident" the first year he and Haru moved to Tokyo. Although he still wasn't as capable as Haru or Sousuke in the kitchen, Makoto was now capable of cooking basic meals. As long as he kept it simple he wouldn't mess up too badly. 

 

A few fried eggs, toast, sliced fruit, rice (and of course a few minor cuts later), breakfast was served. The twins were already up and starting on their breakfast when Makoto brought a tray for Haru into their bedroom. He was still sleeping soundly. Makoto gently shook him. Haru stirred, blinked a few times and smiled at him.

 

"Morning already?"

Makoto nodded. "I made you breakfast."

Haru sat up to look over his lover's handiwork. "So you did. Thank you. Are you sure it's okay I eat here though? I don't want the twins to think I'm mad at them. I'm just..."  _Depressed._ He was very depressed. 

 "Don't you worry, they understand." Makoto said as he kissed his hair. "You just do what you need to feel better. I'll take care of you. Always."

"Thank you."

 

***

 As much as Haru wanted to wallow in his misery, he knew it wouldn't do him any good. It wouldn't get his parents approval and in the end he would only feel worse about himself if he just laid in bed all day and ignored the twins and Makoto's parents. He dragged himself out of bed to find Makoto and the twins heading preparing to leave.

 

"Where are you going?" Haru asked?

"Oni-chan is taking us to the amusement park!" Ran exclaimed excitedly as she tied her shoes.

"Haru-ni-chan should come too!" Ren added.

Haru chewed on his lips, eyes darting to Makoto. "If you don't mind waiting for me to get ready I'd like to." 

The twins nodded eagerly and Makoto smiled at him. "Sure, Haru-chan we'll wait!"

Haru took a quick shower and scrambled to get dressed and soon they were out the door on their way to have fun.

***

Under normal circumstances, Haru didn't like amusement parks that much. They were noisy and overcrowded and often overpriced. However, being there with Makoto and his siblings made everything feel different.  There were still the crowds, and the noise and the annoying people, but they didn't bother him nearly as much since he always had a Tachibana by his side to distract him and look after him. He had a great time going on rides with them and taking pictures that he almost forgot about the awful way his own family had treated him. Almost.

After spending the day in the amusement park, the four of them went home to freshen up. They were supposed to meet the Tachibanas at another restaurant for a farewell dinner. As Haru was waiting for Makoto and his siblings to get ready, he shot a quick text to Sousuke to ask for advice. To his surprised, the other man responded in a few minutes.

 

_Wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon. Everything alright?_

Haru chuckled to himself. If there was one thing he would give Yamazaki is that he was intuitive. I _need some advice. It's about my parents._

_They didn't take it well?_

_Of course not. My father and I got into a screaming match in the middle of a restaurant. I haven't heard from either of them since._

 I _'m sorry._

_I don't know what to do. They were supposed to stay here until tomorrow like the Tachibanas. I don't even know they left yet. We were all supposed to have dinner together tonight again._

There are a fairly long pause before Sousuke responded. _Reach out to your mother. Tell her where you'll be. Maybe she'll come to you and you can tell her how you feel. Explain why it is so important to you to get married._

Haru attempts to type and type again but can't seem to find his words. Yamazaki must have sensed this (or seen the typing bubbles) before he takes over again. _You can do it.  And honestly, if they don't understand, they don't understand. You would be better off, even if you still love them. If they can't accept your marriage what makes you think they will accept anything else about you?_

Haru sighed. _You're right, but..._

_I know it isn't easy. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but YOU deserve to be happy. Even if people don't agree with how you choose to get there, you owe it to yourself._

_Thanks Sousuke._

_It's weird being friends again._

To his surprise Haru laughed. _It is. But I'm glad for it._

_Me too. Good luck._

 

With Sousuke's words in mind, Haru texted his mother to let them know where they would be having dinner.

 

***

Although there was no sign of his parents, Haru was having a pleasant time at dinner with Makoto and his family. Haru always felt at home with the Tachibana's even more so than his own. It had always been that way though ever since his grandmother died. Everyone was chatting amicably among themselves when Mr. Tachibana addressed Haru quietly.

 

"Haru, I just wanted to apologize for any trouble I may have caused last night. I didn't mean to start a fuss." 

Haru shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong, Tachibana-san. You were only voicing your concerns. I understand why you might think we are doing this too soon, but at least you are willing to accept it."

"I do think it's a little soon but of course I accept your plans. I know you two love each other and to be honest I think you two complement each other very well. You're a great couple. Who am I to stand in the way of that."

"Thank you Tachibana-san. That really means alot to me."

Mr. Tachibana smiled at him and raised his glass to him. "Welcome to the family Haru. Officially."

Haru couldn't help the blush that across his cheeks. "Thank you."

 

They finished their dinner and there was still no sign of Haru's family. They were about to part ways for the evening when Haru's mother came running up to them. Everyone, including Haru, was surprised by this turn of events.

 

"Am I too late?" Mrs. Nanase panted as she bent over resting her hands on her knees.

Makoto pulled Haru close to his side and stood in front of him slightly. "We were just finished and saying our goodbyes." 

"Oh. Well I'm sorry I didn't get here in time. Haruka...can we talk privately please?"

Makoto kept his grip on Haru but his lover kissed him on the cheek before pulling away. It was going to be okay. "Sure."

"We'll be just around the corner Haru, dear. I think I saw a bakery." Mrs. Tachibana offered before whisking her concerned family away.

 

Once they were out of earshot, Haru's mother spoke.

 

"I know your father was out of line, but Haruka, you have to understand that all this is new to us. This kind of thing just didn't go on when we were young. It was a different time." She explained.

Haru shook his head. "It did go on,mother. Just no one was open about it. I want to be open. I want to live and love Makoto. Freely."

"That's fine Haru, but do you really need to get married?"

"No one really needs to. But we want to. And we are."

"But why!?!? It's not like it will be legally recognized. I just don't see the point of it, Haruka."

"I don't care if it will be legally recognized here. Neither does Makoto. Tell me, why did you and dad get married? What was the point?"

Haru's mother's eyes widened. "We love each other."

"Why would Makoto and I need a different reason?" Haru asked.

 

She sighed. "There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

Haru shook his head. 

"Well...I guess I have no choice. I will accept this. I don't like it. But I will accept it. I can't speak for your father though."

Haru sighed in relief. "That's fine. As long as one of you is supportive, that's fine by me."

 

The pair sealed the deal with a hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long >_> Comments are welcome and appreciated! Also I'm thinking of doing commissions so let me know if anyone would be interested in that! Until next water time <3


	5. Names, Dates, Locations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair decide on a last name and talk over possible dates and locations for the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week? Awww yeah. Enjoy the fluff and some actual wedding planning haha.

A month had passed since the engagement and not a lot of planning had been done. Due to work, training, and competitions the couple barely had enough time to eat and go to bed together much less anything else. Still, every chance he got Makoto picked up various magazines about weddings. He hoped that he and Haru would be able to sit down soon and plan out some things. To help get things started he left his collection of magazines (a pretty hefty stack) on the kotatsu before heading to work for Haru to see. To his delight, he found the raven haired man laying on his back on the floor near it looking through one of the magazines he purchased. Makoto stooped down, gently plucking the magazine from him and offered him a kiss. Haru happily obliged sighing blissfully as he melted into the kiss. Makoto smiled at him.

 

"I see you found them." Makoto chuckled as he handed back the magazine.

Haru rolled his eyes playfully.  _You weren't very subtle._  

A small blush crept across Makoto's face. _Sorry._

Haru leaned up to kiss his lover's boyfriend cheek. Makoto didn't really have anything to be sorry for, but all was forgiven.

 

The pair snuggled together on the floor as Haru continued to thumb through the magazine occasionally pointing out things that might be nice to do or have at the wedding.

 

"Say, Haru-chan, I've been thinking...what shall we call ourselves?"

Haru raised his eyebrow in question so Makoto continued. "I mean for once we're married? Will we use your last name or mine or combine them or-"

"Tachibana." Haru interrupted.

"Eh?"

"Tachibana Haruka. It sounds good, right?" Haru replied as his cheeks began to turn pink.

Makoto smothered him kisses causing the other to squirm beneath him. "It sounds perfect. You're perfect, Tachibana Haruka."

"Don't call me that yet." Haru whined. "Save it for after the wedding."

Makoto laughed. "Alright, Haru-chan."

Haru playfully pushed him. _Drop the -chan._

 

The two fell back into an amicable silence as they continued to look at magazines and further discuss their options. To both their delights, they decided on quite a few things.

A destination wedding was out the question as it would too much of hassle for them and their friends and family to travel to a different country. If they had the ceremony in Japan, at least most of their friends would have an easier time coming. As for making it legal, they could go to a country that did legalize same sex marriages on their honeymoon. That limited their choices a bit, but that wasn't really bad thing since it would make deciding easier.

As for the actual location, well, that was proving more difficult to decide. Haru's suggested locations were pools (which elicited soft, but firm nos). But there were some other good ideas such as beaches or gardens or even the aquarium.

Before they picked a location though they needed a date.  It had to be a good one, Haru reasoned, because it would be one of the most important days of their lives. 

 

"I have the perfect one. The day Makoto told me he loved me for the second time." 

Makoto groaned. "But Haru-chan that was the day we fought. Do you really want to get married on that day?"

Haru nodded. "I know it seems strange, but that day was really important to me. It made me realize that I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. That I wanted to be by your side no mater what. It would turn an awful day into a good one."

Makoto smiled and pulled Haru close to him. "Do you really it mean, Haru?"

Haru nodded.

"Then we can get married on that day. We'll turn of the hardest days of our relationship into one of the best days."


	6. Team Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple tell their friends about their plans so far for the wedding.

Haru loved his friends dearly, but they were all so noisy. Very, very noisy. Currently he and Makoto were sitting side by side as their friends joined the group video chat group by group. Rei was the first to log on, followed by Gou and then Rin and Sousuke. Sousuke was off the side behind Rin pouring over books as he started school again but Rin assured them the grumpy former swimmer was paying attention to the meeting. After about 15 minutes Nagisa came bounding into the room Rei was in with a large assortment of snacks. Even though he stopped growing ages ago, he still claimed to be a growing boy causing much debate among the group.

 

Sensing his lover's weariness already, Makoto called the meeting to order. "Now, now, let's all settle down and get started. We don't want to keep you guys too long."

"But I miss you guys! Living so far away from each other is no fun." Nagisa pouted. 

"We can talk more after Nagisa. Business first." Makoto said reassuringly. This was enough to placate the blond and things could official get underway.

 

"We have a date." Haru told them.

"So soon!?!?" Gou asked.

Makoto nodded and told them the day. As expected, the reaction was a bit surprised. Unfortunately even their friends remembered the day of their big fight, but once they explained to them why they chose it, their friends were pretty understanding. They also told them of their plans to get married in Japan. Everyone vowed to make sure to ask for the time they needed off work to ensure they could be there.

 

"That's all we've figured out so far." Makoto confessed sheepishly. Although he always wanted to get married, he had no idea exactly what it entailed.

 

"Looks like we have a long way to go. What else do we need?" Gou asked.

"Flowers, cake, suits, an officiant, a place to hold the ceremony." Rei said.

" A place to hold the reception and rehearsal dinners, guest list, invitations, registries." Rin added.

"Food, drinks, favors, photos, bachelor party!" Nagisa chimed in.

 

Makoto found himself chewing on his bottom lip. This all sounded very...overwhelming. And expensive. Haru sensed his distress and gently touched his arm. He smiled at him reassuringly. _It's going to be alright._ Makoto smiled back but he wasn't so sure.

 

"That should be a good place to start for now. Looks like we've got our work cut out for us." Haru said.

"Well you don't have to do it alone! We're here to help." Gou said.

"Yes! We will do everything we can make it a success." Rin added.

 

"Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai, have you to decided on a buget yet?" Rei asked.

Makoto laughed nervously. "We haven't thought about it at all really. Not until now."

"There are to things you need to ask yourself then. How much are you willing to spend and how much do you have?" Sousuke chimed in, not taking a moment to peer away from his books. 

Makoto sighed. "Well my parents said they could give about 555,000 yen. Haru's haven't mentioned giving us any. But I have about 999,814.50 yen saved up and Haru has about 1,000,000 yet."

"Plus what grandmother left me." Haru added.

"Oh Haru-chan we can't touch that. She meant that for you! It's your money."

Haru rolled his eyes. "Our money. I don't think she would mind if I used it for this. We can add about 4 million yen to that."

Rin spat out his coke and choked so hard Sousuke had to turn around and pat him on the back. "Jesus." 

 

Rei mumbled to himself for a few moments before announcing the figure of 6,554,814.50 yen. "Is that how much you want to spend as well Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai."

"Ideally, no. We shouldn't let this wipe us out of all our savings. Let's say this is a high ceiling. Ideally we should spend about half it on the wedding, right Haru-chan?" Makoto replied.

Haru shrugged. _I wouldn't mind spending it all, but I understand._

Makoto kissed his cheek. "Half it is, but of course the less we spend the better."

"That will put you at 3,277,407.25 yen or better." Rei replied as he pushed up his jacket. 

 

"Rei-chan is so good with numbers." Nagisa said lovingly of his boyfriend as he excitedly pulled on his arm. The blond's eyes widened before he practically knocked Rei over and took up the whole screen.

 

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Let Rei do the budget for your wedding! He is really great with numbers and will save you a ton of money. How do you think we could afford this house!?!?"

"That's not a bad idea. You should take him up on it." Gou replied.

"He'll do it for free if I can plan the bachelor party!" Nagisa added to sweeten the pot.

"It would be an honor to help." Rei said.

"You might as well take them up on it. It'd be easier." Sousuke added. 

 

The couple looked at each other before nodding. "Deal." Haru said.

Nagisa cheered this time completely knocking Rei off the chair this time.

 

Their friends sure were noisy. But honestly, Haru wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! If anyone knows the exact date/time of year the fight happened that would be helpful. Also, if anyone is curious, the boys have decided to spend about 29, 502.14 USD on the wedding but have 59, 004.28 USD they can use.
> 
> Also, I've decided I am going to start doing commissions so if anyone has any requests, please feel free to let me know and I can give official details. I'll draw them up and officially post them somewhere as well this week.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated as always. Until next time! Season 3 hype!


	7. Makoto is enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto worries, Haru cooks, and strange woman in a flowershop makes Makoto think about thing a little differently.

The short walk to the flower shop from Makoto's workplace seemed like a million mile march. Perhaps it was because he had so much on his mind.

It was no secret that Makoto was a worrier. Even as a child he had a tendency to be concerned about every little thing. His friends, his family, the way people perceived him, ghosts. Now as an adult in his early 20s this anxiety about everything had lessened (except for ghosts. He was still very concerned about ghosts for some reason), but occasionally these concerns reared their ugly head. Now was no exception.

All the talk of a budget and their savings had Makoto feeling inadequate. Makoto's family wasn't poor by any stretch of the imagination, but they were far from rich. His parents both worked to support their children growing up. Now Makoto could support himself but he wanted to do more than that. He wanted to be able to support Haru as well.

When the couple first began their lives together in Tokyo, they agreed that they would be partners in everything, including finances. But that's not exactly what Makoto wanted. He didn't mind Haru paying for stuff like when they went to dinner or on items for the apartment, but Makoto wanted it to be that Haru didn't have to a lift a finger or pay for anything at all. And yet there he was, a mere swim coach. Haru on the other hand was traveling the world, winning medals and getting endorsements. It made Makoto feel inadequate and he wondered if could ever be enough for Haru who deserved the world. 

With that in mind, his lover also deserved a beautiful bouquet to use as a centerpiece for the small dinner they were having. Hideo and Joji had invited themselves to have dinner at their place to celebrate their engagement and while Haru grumbled about it, he happily brought the supplies for a delicious dinner. Makoto always liked to buy Haru flowers for occasions like this and he would always use them as the center piece for the table. 

Makoto had been coming to this flower shop for years as the prices were good, the arrangements were nice and it was close to work.

He smiled at the clerk, a teenage girl named Sana, and waved hello as he looked through the flowers. He eventually settled on some irises and yellow roses for the occasion and went to pay. As Sana was ringing him up, he thought it would be a good idea to ask if they did big events such as weddings. Sana's eyes widened in delight and offered her congratulations before running to get her grandmother who owned the shop. The grey haired woman smiled sweetly at Makoto and pulled him to the side so Sana could take care of a few other customers who walked in.

"So Sana-chan tells me you're getting married? How wonderful!"

"Yes, we're quite excited!"

"What type of arrangements and when and where is the wedding being held?"

"We're not quite sure where yet, but it's going to be a summer wedding. We quite like lilies, azaleas, and camellias. Oh and roses! I think roses would be nice too." Makoto replied.

"I see! That could work. I'm envisioning it all now. About how many bouquets, boutonnieres, or corsages?"

Makoto tapped his chin. "Well, we would only need about 2 corsages and bouquets. About 7 boutonnieres. Maybe a few more. We could say 10 for now."

The old woman laughed. "That's a little uneven. You only have one bridesmaid and all those groomsmen?" 

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Well you see, it's not really a "traditional" wedding. It's more for symbolic purposes." 

 

The smile fell from the old woman's face as the realization of what Makoto was implying dawned on her. "Oh. Oh I see. I'm sorry sir, but I don't think we can help you."

Sana overheard this and rushed over. "What are you talking about grandma? We do weddings all the time."

The elderly woman shook her head. "Not like this Sana-chan. Besides, I don't think we could fit it in with all the festival work we do during the summer. I'm sorry sir, but I do wish you the best. If you'll excuse me."

"Grandma what are you saying? Are you serious? What-"

Makoto held his hand up to stop Sana and smiled sadly at her. "It's alright Sana-chan. I understand. I'm sure it is a pretty busy time and I wouldn't want to disrupt the flow of things."

"But Makoto-kun-"

Makoto patted her head. "You're a very sweet girl, Sana-chan. Don't worry about this."

 

Makoto paid for the flowers and took a single rose from the bouquet and handed it to the teen. He smiled at her and left.

 

"I can't believe you still paid for those things." A voice from behind him called. Makoto whipped around to see a small woman with shoulder length brown hair leaning against the building.

"Eh?"

She playfully rolled her eyes and pushed herself off he building and approached him. "The flowers. I wouldn't have given that homophobic bitch any more of my hard earned yen. Business is business."

Makoto had no idea how to react to this woman. No one had been so candidly open about their disdain for this type of behavior before or called him out for his brushing off of it. To be truthful, it really didn't happen often.

 

"Well Sana-chan is still young. She probably doesn't understand why her grandmother refused me. I don't know if I'll stop going there completely, but Sana-chan didn't deserve any anger or frustrations."

 The woman chuckled. "You sure are a saintly one. Say, my sister in law has a shop and she won't turn you down. She'll do anything you ask." She pulled out a card and handed it to him.

 

**_Stop and Smell the Flours_** _._ _Flours_? Makoto's face scrunched in confusion. The woman laughed. 

"It's a bad name, but it doubles as bakery too. You should definitely check it out though. She's a really nice girl."

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "I'll consider it. Thank you, uh-"

"Haia is fine."

"Sure. Makoto then."

"Hope to see you around Makoto." She winked at him before turning and walking away.

What a strange woman, he thought as he walked in the opposite direction.

 

The strange woman-Haia-had given him a lot to think about. He respected that others wouldn't agree with his lifestyle, but should they be so discriminate towards him and the people he loved? After all, what difference did it make that he and Haru were both men. They still loved each other. They still wanted to make a commitment. Would they be met with such hostility each time they tried to contact a vendor? It would be annoying at best.

 

The giggles of a group of girls snapped Makoto out of his thoughts. There was a group of 3 snickering at another who was standing off to the side. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Honestly, you are so impossible Reina-chan. No wonder Akira-kun rejected you today." The one girl taunted.

"Yeah, such a mouse. She won't even speak up for herself." The second added.

"Boys don't like weak girls, Reina-chan. You better toughen up."

 

Before  the bullied girl-Reina-could say anything, Makoto sauntered over and handed her the flowers. She looked up at him in awe. "W-what's this?"

"For you. That boy is a fool and I'm sure you'll find someone much better who doesn't have such rotten friends that will torment you." Makoto said boldly shutting the other girls up.

She wiped her tears and smiled at Makoto. "Thank you!"

Makoto winked at her before walking to his car and driving away. It was a shame about the flowers, but Haru would understand.

 

***

 "I'm sorry you had such a rough day." Haru said as he poured Makoto a glass of wine. The raven haired man sensed something was wrong the moment he walked through the door. He didn't push Makoto to tell him anything, but everything, including his insecurities, came spilling forward.  He poured himself a glass as well and kissed Makoto after taking a sip adding to the wonderful flavor of his lover.

"Please don't ever feel like Makoto isn't enough for me. He will always, always be enough. It's me who doesn't deserve you."

"Oh, Haru of course you deserve me. You're so beautiful and smart. You make me laugh. You're talented. I love everything about Haru-chan."

"And I love everything about Makoto. His smile. His laugh. The way he pulls me out of the tub and the pool. His coc-"

"Haru!" Makoto squealed. 

Haru chuckled a his boyfriend's embarrassment. "You get the picture I hope. I don't care about money. I never have. I just care about you."

 

The couple began to make out until the oven timer interrupted him. Makoto groaned. "Whatever it is leave it."

Haru kissed him soundly one more time before pulling away. "You'll be angry if I burn the brownies. Go take a nice soak. My teammates will be here any minute anyway."

Makoto groaned as he made his way to the bathroom. "Haru-chan is so cruel."

"Will Makoto-sama punish me later for it?" He said as he bit his lip and pulled on his apron. It did things to Makoto.

 

He groaned in response and shut the bathroom door before he bent his lover the kitchen counter. He'd make him pay for his teasing later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Not a lot of movement on the wedding itself, but I wanted to include a chapter with some feels and introspection. 
> 
> Did you also like the first episode of season 3?! I'm so pumped! It was great. I will try to be as cannon compliant as possible as new information comes out buuuut I may have to take some creative liberties since I've already have like 3 stories worth of world building here haha. 
> 
> Anyway, comments and feedback are welcomed and appreciated! <3


	8. Stop and Smell the Flours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple go shopping for flowers and wedding cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING*** Smut is in the first half of the chapter. If that's something you're not into please, keep to the first set of asterisks in the chapter.

"M-Makoto!"Haru whined as his lover hovered above him. They were both naked and covered in sweat, Makoto driving him crazy in the best ways. He kept teasing him, rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance and he prayed the taller man would just get on it.

Makoto chuckled softly into the nape of his lover's neck before licking his collarbone. "I told you I'd make you pay Haruka. Teasing me all night, knowing I couldn't have you until this afternoon."

Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto and pulled him closer. "Please, please Makoto. I need you so bad right now. I'm going crazy."

Makoto silenced him with a kiss as he finally pushed inside. He stilled his hips once fully inside allowing Haru to adjust to being filled and Makoto to adjust to the thrill of being able to do this with him. Haru nodded and Makoto began to move with slow, shallow thrusts. Makoto wanted to make things last as long as possible. He wanted to make him just as crazy as Haru made him. Haru raked his down nails down his lover's back and kissed him, spurring him to go faster, deeper.

"Mako-chan, I need more." Haru moaned.

"What do you need my love? Tell me and it's yours." 

"Go deeper. Harder. Fuck me into the mattress." Haru murmured against Makoto's lips. Makoto captured them in a demanding kiss before pistoning his hips as hard and as fast as he could into his lover until the both found themselves coming undone and drowning in bliss.

Makoto collapsed on top of Haru, careful not to crush him with his weight. "Was it good, Haru-chan?" He panted.

Haru clung to him and pushed the damp hair out of Makoto's eyes. "Always. Hard to believe I've been your only partner. You're amazing."

 "I've lots of time to practice with you, Haru-chan. I'm only so good because Haru-chan is insatiable." 

Haru shrugged. There was no denying his strong sexual appetite. 

Makoto rolled off his lover and the pair cuddled.  

 After a few minutes of silence Makoto spoke. "So what would you like to do today?"

"Stay in bed with you."

"I was thinking we should check out that flower place today."

Haru hummed in response before burying his face in the nape of Makoto's neck. "Tomorrow. It's been a while since we were able to be like this. Want to love you more. Can you go again?"

Makoto lazily pumped his length. It was sill a little sensitive, but hardening at the thought of being intimate with Haru again. "As many times as my love wants."

"That's a dangerous thing to say. Like you said, I am insatiable." Haru chuckled as he kissed his neck.

Makoto smiled at him and stroked his lover's hair. He was just as bad.

 

***  

 The flower shop was actually in Chiyoda and was a lot more spacious than Haru thought it would be. The bakery portion of the shop was separated by a wall on the inside with the middle, seemingly for easy access. It reminded him of walking through a garden. There were so many flowers, plants and fragrances that it was almost overwhelming, yet so welcoming and inviting. A tall, lanky blue haired girl approached them. 

"Hello and welcome! Do you need any help?" She asked.

Makoto nodded. "Yes. We're looking for the owner. My fiance and I were hoping she could help provide the flowers for our wedding? I spoke with her sister in law-Haia-yesterday."

"Ah, she was telling me about you! I'm sorry if she was aggressive. It's an unfortunate family trait. I'm the owner, Takahata Oki at your service. It's a pleasure to meet you both." She said as she bowed deeply. She straightened and stated quizzically at Haru.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar." 

Haru shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Maybe in passing. Anyway, let's go over to the bakery and will talk."

 

They followed the owner through the door in the wall over the bakery which was equally as spacious. She sat them at a table away from most of the customers, left, and returned with a clipboard and some tea and pastries. 

 

"Now, let's get to business." She said as she pushed up her glasses. (Haru and Makoto shot a quick glance at each other at the familiar gesture.) "When is the big day?"

"Summer. August 15."

"Ah lovely! Great weather and leaving plenty of time to plan. Have you decided on a venue yet?"

The couple shook there heads.

"That's okay! You still have plenty of time, but it is important to determine the design and arrangement with the space in mind. We can provide almost any flower you'd like. We have two greenhouses: one for hot weather/tropical plants and then another for fairer weather so we can provide anything year round."

"Wow, that's great! That's a lot of dedication." Makoto replied.

Oki shrugged. "I'm really a horticulturalist. I have a degree and everything. The shop and the bakery really belongs to Haia's brother. We're just looking after it for him."

"Where is he?" Haru asked bluntly to Makoto's dismay. 

"America." Oki shrugged.

It seemed like a swore subject so the couple left it alone.

 

"Are you also in the market for cake still? Haia takes care of most the baking, but we do have a few other bakers here that she trusts. I can get you some samples, if you'd like."

Haru and Makoto looked at each other a moment before nodding. "Sure."

 

Oki disappeared again and reappeared with at least 15 different slices of cake, all more delicious than the next. The pair thought there stomachs were going to burst open.

 

"Well what do you think?" She asked.

"They were all heavenly. Especially this chocolate one!" Makoto replied enthusiastically. 

Oki beamed a the compliment. "I'm so glad you liked them! Haia is going to be pleased. We can also make a custom flavor for you guys if you'd like."

Haru perked at this. "Mackerel."

Oki's eyes widened and Makoto tried to hide his disgust. "Maybe not, Haru-chan."

"Well she said anything." Haru grumbled.

"We have to think of the guests too, baby. They might not like something so...unique." 

"I suppose." Haru replied, but it was obvious he still had his heart set on a mackerel cake.

"Well, you two have some time to think on it and maybe we can experiment with a small sampling for the reception." Oki offered.

Haru's eyes lit up. "You're hired."

"Really!" Oki exclaimed excitedly. 

"Yes."

 

"Thank you so much! It's an honor to help with one of Japan's most promising swimmers Nanase-san."

The couple's eyes widened. "You recognized him?"

Oki giggled as she pulled out a magazine with Haru on the cover. "Of course. I'm a huge swim fan."

"Thank you for not making a big deal out of it. And thanks for helping us." Haru said.

"You're welcome! I'm really looking forward to this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so short, but the next update should be a bit longer with more action. Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcome and appreciated!


	9. A Picture Perfect Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru tries to make the perfect doodles, a trip home, some photos and picking the perfect location for the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely light proofreading was done, so let me know if there are any glaring mistakes.

Drawing was usually a relaxing activity for Haru but lately it had been annoying at best. Instead of paying for some generic invitation, Haru wanted to draw something himself. He wanted it to be unique and cute and representative of what he and Makoto had with each other, but all his sketches were sub par. With a heavy sigh he put his sketch pad away and laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

He lifted his hand and admired the ring on his finger. This was real. He really was going to marry Makoto. That was exciting and wonderful, but there was so much to do and plan, he was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. He wanted to talk to someone but at the same time he didn't. He understood how big of a contradiction that was, but couldn't really be bothered to care. He sighed again and shifted to his side turning towards the wall. Makoto would be home soon. Makoto would know exactly what to do and say to put him at ease.

He was almost asleep when his cell phone chimed. It was a text from Mrs. Tachibana. 

_Haru, dear! How are you?_

Stressed. Very Stressed. _I'm okay. How are you?_

_Good! Would you and Makoto like to come home for the weekend? I heard you hadn't taken any engagement photos yet and I know someone who could take them. It'll be my treat._

_I couldn't ask you to do that Tachibana-san. We can pay._

_Nonsense! Let me do this for you. I want this to be a success for you both and I understand how tight money can be for two young people. Let me help._

Haru smiled at her sincerity. _Okay. I'll check with Makoto about this weekend, but it should be fine._

_Thank you, Haru! Talk to you soon._

_Talk to you soon._

Haru sighed, slightly relieved that one more thing would get done, but also slightly annoyed that there was still a mountain of things to do. Makoto was worth the effort, but damn it was Haru considering eloping as a very, very viable. He flopped back on the bed, head overflowing with possible things he could sketch for the invitations until he fell asleep.

***

A light kiss on his forehead awoke Haru from his slumber. He blinked sleepily at his smiling husband to be before returning the gesture. 

"Tadaima, sweetheart. Did you have a good nap?" Makoto asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Okaeri. And not really. I feel more tired than when I fell asleep." Haru replied sheepishly.

"Wedding stuff stressing you out?"

Haru nodded.

Makoto stroked his lover's hair and smiled down reassuringly at him. "Aww, Haru-chan don't worry. We have plenty of time to plan and we've already made great progress."

Haru sighed. "I know, but..." _I just want everything to be perfect._

"I know it's a big step for us, but it will be okay. Things don't have to be 100% perfect in order for it be the best day of our lives. We have lots of people here to help us and each other so please don't feel like you're alone in this."

Haru hugged his boyfriend's waist. He always knew what to say.

They stayed that way for a while before Haru sat up. "You mom texted me. Want to go home this weekend? She found someone to take engagement photos."

"Sure, Haru-chan! It'd be nice to get away from the city for a while."

 

Haru hummed in agreement. While he was mostly used to Tokyo after all these years, the noise and the people sill got to him sometimes. He longed for retirement in their hometown, painting and cooking for Makoto and their children, and still swimming at the club that sparked everything in his life for him.  That day was a long time coming, but a man could still dream. He texted Makoto's mom the good news.

***

 "Tadaima!" Makoto yelled as he unlocked the door to the Tachibana residence the next night.

"Okaeri! I'm in the kitchen!" Makoto's mom yelled back.

They went into the kitchen and exchanged hugs with Makoto's mother. "Glad you boys could come on such short notice."

"Where is everyone? Usually the twins would have attacked us by now." Makoto asked.

His mom laughed. "Your father's already in bed. He had a long day and skipped dinner. The twins are at different sleepovers, but will be back in the morning. I've already gone over and turned the heat on at Haru's so it'll be nice and warm for you two."

"Thank you, Tachibana-san." Haru said. He was truly grateful he had Makoto's family looking after the house for him. 

The couple stayed with Mrs. Tachibana a while discussing some of the wedding plans as well as the engagement shoot that was scheduled for the next day. They also talked about their careers and current events over tea before Mrs. Tachibana ushered them off to Haru's for the evening. Haru went to the shrine to offer a quick prayer to his grandmother then returned to the house to find Makoto running a bath for them. They got in together, kissing, cuddling and enjoying each other until the water was cold.

 When they got out they didn't bother with towels or pajamas. Haru laid face down on the mattress sighing contentedly at the night so far. Makoto came over to him with some cinnamon vanilla massage oil and began to work it into his sore and achy muscles as it warmed his skin and seeped into Haru's muscles.  Mischievously, Makoto's hands dipped lowed to Haru's bottom, squeezing and kneading his cheeks. Haru groaned.

"Is this okay, darling?" Makoto asked in a near whisper. 

Haru hummed in approval as Makoto continued his ministrations. Before Haru knew it he was a moaning mess and begging Makoto to take him before he lost his mind. Makoto happily obliged pumping into his lover until they both reached ecstasy. After they caught their breath and cleaned up the couple fell into a blissful sleep.

***

The following day, the couple was instructed to go down to their former swim club dressed in nice shirts and pants. To Haru's delight and surprise the photographer wanted to do an underwater shoot in the pool! While it was a great idea and a lot of fun, it was a lot harder to be photogenic underwater than he thought.  Still, he and Makoto got through it and the pictures came out really good. 

 

When the shoot was finished, the couple grabbed coffees and went to their spot on the beach. They stood together, huddled close watching the ocean. Makoto smiled at Haru.

 

"That was really fun, eh Haru-chan?"

Haru nodded. 

"It was good to come home. Even just for a weekend. I like Tokyo a lot but there's nothing like being home." Makoto continued.

Haru knew what he meant all too well. He had gotten used to Tokyo but he missed their beach. He missed the quiet and the ocean and the familiarity and comforts of their home. 

 

"Would you want to retire here?" Haru asked after a few moments of silence passed.

Makoto chuckled. "We're still a little young for that, Haru-chan."

"It may not be so far off. I can't go on swimming forever. I'm not sure what I'll do when that time comes. But I definitely think I would like to return here. For good someday."

Makoto kissed the top of Haru's head and pulled him closer. "Wherever Haru is is where I'll be."

Haru found himself releasing the breath he was holding and snuggled closer to Makoto. Home. No matter where they were Makoto truly was his home.

 

"Say, Haru, I was thinking...this beach would be good, right?"

Haru smiled up at him. "Yes. It's perfect."

"Don't know why we didn't think of it before."

Haru shrugged. They always got to where they were going on their own time.

 

****

Haru's eyes shot open as an idea popped in his head. He slowly and quietly slipped out of bed to not wake Makoto and went into the living room with his sketchpad. When he finished, he couldn't help but smile down at this work. On about the size of a postcard was a drawing of Haru and Makoto snuggled together on their spot on the beach looking out at the ocean during a sunset.

It was going to be a lot more expensive to have the invitations printed, but Haru didn't care. He wanted everything to be special for them. They deserved it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out! Hopefully the fluff and smut make up for it. Hope to have another chapter out in the next few weeks! Comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
